xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistaken Identities
An X-Factor team is dispatched to prevent a potential standoff between an anti-mutant, anti-government militia and local and federal authorities. Upon arrival, they find the situation fizzling out. On their way home, however, their plane is attacked by an EMP and it crashes in Montana. All agents aboard go missing. A secondary team is sent to Montana to find and recover the agents, leading to a trek through the mountains and a stand-off at a small militia compound with the aid of the FBI. All agents are recovered, although not without injury. Events *The team arrives to the compound to join local authorities and FBI. Current intelligence is that there are two dozen militia members still in the house, led by Lew Taylor. *The team helps to cover the rear of the house when a surrender is negotiated. They apprehend Taylor's wife trying to escape through the back door. *The initial team was originally scheduled to return to Old Home on Friday night. Due to bad weather, they are forced to delay their flight until Saturday afternoon. *Saturday afternoon, X-Factor's plane goes down in BFE Montana. On Sunday, news coverage reports 6 recovered bodies from the wreckage. *The secondary team is dispatched to Butte, Montana on Sunday morning. They interview Special Agent Nellson, collect information from the airport and visit the Morgue to inspect the recovered bodies. *Secondary team heads out on Monday morning to investigate the crash site. They speak to the NTSB and recover the black box recordings, then classify the information. They spend other time investigating accumulated information and relaying other findings back to Old Home. * (13th) Through Isabel's surveillance, we find two likely buildings on Juniper's land where out agents may or may not be held. * (14th) The investigation team delivers a communication unit to missing agents through the use of Illyana's portals and recieves a GPS location before it's destroyed. The team then moves to Butte, Montana and recons the location. * (14th) The escaped Mickey calls Old Home and is retrieved by Beaubier and Rasputin to help with the rescue of still captured agents. * (15th) The team moves on the compound with precise plans in place with the help of the FBI. They capture Greer and Bonilla, however, Juniper evades capture. Important Evidence *'Homefront Trust' is a front company that has started making donations recently to one Lew Taylor. We all know him, right? However, they are an empty shell, which leads us to... *'Big Sky Homeland Inc'. BSHI is another shell company, but is a little more diverse. Instead of fronting money to whackjobs like Lew Taylor, they funnel money anonymously to politicians, political groups, and companies like Homeland Trust. Which leads us to... *'The Montana Homeland Freedom Coalition' is registered as non-profit libertarian political and charity group in Montana that is very vague in many places about what, exactly, it does, besides “supporting true American interests” and “ensuring true Americans in need receive the support they deserve.” People Major *'Gregory Mackenzie' - Newly minted FBI Agent assigned to Helena, Montana. Initial intel on anti-mutant group reported through him, and is now considered missing. He has connections to William Richardson, and thusly, to the Montana Homeland Freedom Coalition. *'William Richardson' - President of the Montana Homeland Freedom Coalition. His private wealth is accumulated from his construction company. (They are v. good.) He rents a hangar at the Butte airport, and recently spent a /lot/ of money in a state auction. He is currently out on a hunting trip. (No, his wife doesn't know where.) Minor *'Lew Taylor' - Leader of anti-mutant militia. He recently received large sums of money from the Homefront Trust, deposited in a series of $10,000 checks and totaling $50,000. He is a full-time anti-mutant whack job. *'Robert Nellson' - FBI Special Agent in charge at the compound. He was called in from Salt Lake City to handle the situation with the compound once Special Agent Mackenzie's reports became increasingly concerning. He probably has ulcer problems. *'Donald Juniper' - He is the Secretary for the Montana Homeland Freedom Coalition. His private wealth comes from land ownership throughout Montana. Most of it is from cattle farms, but he does own some land up in the mountains, too. The poor guy is sick with pneumonia and in the hospital. *'Jan Stanley' - Treasurer of Montana Homeland Freedom Coalition. *'Dr. Emily Harper' - Abducted from her home in Dillon, MT to treat the X-Factor team. Locations *Compound outside of Butte, Montana Links Category:2010 Missions